


- Morning? [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: just Jimsa & Zaravant at the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

>  _(Done for the_[Arslan Senki fandom team](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?userid=3403558) at [Winter Fandom Kombat 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru) on [diary.ru](http://diary.ru).  
>  Unfortunately, you can see the fest only if you’ve logged in diary.ru)


End file.
